Anonomous
by rampage tonberry
Summary: Seres Victoria. Hopelessly in love with an unfeeling statue of a woman. And recieving one 'night' an anonomous note, telling her to stay where she is, and to expect company. Explicit, yuri.


Hellsing yuri fic, Seles/Integral.  Contains so far explicit yuri masturbation, may contain voluntary vampiric feeding and mostly consensual lesbian sex, possibly bondage.

            The hazy figure of a tall blonde man in a strangely familiar green uniform with glasses and very long hair walked through the amazingly bright white light.  His footsteps echoed through the space that was no space, was only whiteness.  The voice, a cold, harsh, British voice, murmured quietly.  "Seras Victoria.  Since the first time I saw you, I wanted you.  I wanted you to be mine.  Though you were in his arms..."  The figure got closer, and the vision shifted, and it was not a man in that uniform but a woman, familiar to Victoria even in her sleep.  "I wanted you as mine and not as his."  The woman pushed up her glasses, the fragile wire tangling in through Inetgra's hair in delicate waves.  The vision of her had eyes that were tainted with lust as much as her voice had been.  Her lips were slightly parted, moist, and her breath faintly ragged.  "And I could tell... you wanted me as badly."  Just as Integra moved closer, to press her lips to Victoria's,-

            Victoria woke up in a cold sweat.  She slowly moved her hands away from where she found them, one from around her breast and the other from between her legs.  She blushed furiously, or would have if it were possible for vampires to blush.  How could her subconscious have conjured that image?  She knew quite well, consciously anyway, that Integra was about as likely to love her as a sculpture would be.  And she wondered why she would dream of Integra that way.  She certainly wouldn't want...  Well, all right.  She admitted the occasional fantasy.  Well, more than occasional.  She knew it was impossible, though.  If Integra felt emotion at all, it was for Arucard.  

            Victoria sighed.  She checked her watch, the blue glow of the display showing her it was 10 PM and about time for her to get up.  Pushing the button to raise the coffin lid, she straightened her uniform.  Once it was up, she arose from her coffin, looking around.  On the table, instead of the medicinal blood, was a note in a perfect spidery cursive on white stationary with a simple black cross at the top.

            "Don't leave your room tonight.  They won't be needing you, I've seen to that.  There are things I would like to discuss with you."

            The note was unsigned.  Victoria stared.  She'd never read the hand before, but she couldn't help the flickering of fantasy that it belonged to the woman who inhabited her thoughts.  She could see the pale, delicate but strong hand, the fingers  grasping the pen, the other pressing on the top left corner of the sheet of note paper.  The pen was heavy, fountain-tipped, with a green marble exterior.  She pressed the pen to her lip as she paused, deciding whether or not to sign it.  No, Integra wouldn't have had to think, she would have known that she wouldn't sign.  She would have wanted Victoria to wonder.   

            Victoria licked her lips, at the thought.  Just the thought of Integra writing a note to her, to come talk to her.  She shook her head, as if to clear the ridiculous fantasy idea.

            She waited at the desk for a few more minutes, which seemed like hours.  Then she went to sit on the bed, straightening her police uniform.  After a few minutes she lost the control she had wished to maintain on her thoughts.  Her eyes closed and she saw Integra as she had first seen her, angry at Arucard for taking so long to eliminate the target and for bringing her back.  She'd thought, low on blood and just recovering from the shock of getting Arucard's bullet in his lung, and Integra had looked simply amazing.  Her long, pale blonde hair and green military uniform had been a sharp contrast to the blood-red sky.  And from the little Victoria had seen of her, she wasn't like anyone  she'd ever met before.  Not in the least.

            She was a knight, addressed as Sir, Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.  She seemed strict and harsh, no one in the police force had that level of discipline or composure, and Victoria doubted there was anyone who did.  Hm, discipline.  How often Victoria had been told she needed more.  Maybe there are some things she could learn...

            Victoria drifted off into fantasy.  She imagined Integra in the military uniform she's never seen her out of, carrying a riding crop and a length of rope.  

            _Integra was here, ripping her out of her police uniform, pressing her lips into Victoria's so hard it bruised.   Integra forced her tongue into Victoria's mouth, ravishing her mouth and roughly caressing her exposed breasts.  She pinched and teased at the nipples, bringing her hands to stroke her sides lecherously. _

            Victoria almost unconsciously slid her hand down her stomach and between her legs, inside her short skirt.  She pushed the damp fabric of her panties out of the way, sliding into her already moist opening.  She moaned softly, her thumb flicking over her clit causing a shiver.  

            _Victoria reached to caress Integra, to pull her lips back to speak, to say *something*, but Integra pinned her hands behind her back and kissed her even more forcefully.  She paused for a second, having left Victoria sufficiently breathless, and picked up the rope, binding her wrists tightly behind her.  _

            Victoria stroked her fingers around inside of her, moaning softly and tossing her head back, eyes still pressed shut.  Her other hand went to her breast, her fingers rubbing across her already hardened nipples.  

            _Integra forced Victoria to her knees, stuffing her discarded panties into her mouth as a gag.  She dragged the crop down Victoria's chest, from the hollow of her throat down to tease Victoria's almost dripping entrance.  She brought the crop up to her lips, licking  the tip.  She smirked faintly. _

            Victoria partly unzipped her shirt, sliding her hand inside and under the bra, to better access her breast.  Her breathing was gasping and ragged. 

            _Integra slapped the crop across Victoria's compressed shoulder blades.  Victoria cried out.  The slap was followed by another, and another, and Victoria bit her lip so it bled.  Integra ripped the binding from her wrists and forced her hands out from behind her.  Victoria's chest was now parallel to the ground, her hands supporting her.  _

Victoria rocked her hips into her hand, causing it to move and press deeper, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.  Her head rolled back against her shoulders, a soft cry coming from her parted lips.

            _Integra pushed the riding crop inside Victoria violently, snaking an arm around her waist to hold her in place there.  Victoria pushed back into it, moaning loudly.  Integra moved the crop in thrusts, and Victoria rocked to meet them, crying out._

Victoria cried out more loudly as her whole body shuddered with the climax she reached.  The hand at her breast clutching at her chest, the other still stroking as to prolong it.  

            _The sophisticated voice of Sir Integra said, "You're quite beautiful when you come like that."_

            The sophisticated voice of Sir Integra said, "I would love to know what you're thinking right now."

            Victoria almost had a heart attack.  She quickly pulled her hands away from their locations, moving to straighten herself out as she looked slowly up to the face of Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.  Who was leaning against the doorway, in full military uniform, her arms crossed.


End file.
